


【博君一肖】予求 06

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *皇子啵x敌国暗探赞*历史不好，年代架空，地名乱编
Kudos: 35





	【博君一肖】予求 06

夜半。  
王一博已经在被窝里躺好，侧头透过纱帐看肖战把外衣脱掉在一旁挂好，掀开帐子钻了进来。松散的中衣领口垂下，露出了锁骨、胸口皮肤上的点点斑驳。  
王一博目光一凝，猛地揪住了他的衣领。  
肖战被他吓了一跳：“怎么？”  
王一博死死盯着他领口皮肤上几处吻痕，几乎是用尽了全身力气才留存了一丝理智：“他又动你了？！”  
肖战愣了一下才反应过来他说的是什么，有些好笑地把他的手拉开：“我是太子殿下的男宠，有肌肤之亲不是很正常吗？”  
王一博仰着脸看他，神色之间说不清是愤怒更多还是痛苦更多：“为什么非得是男宠？你也可以去当他的先生啊。”  
肖战扳着他的肩膀把他按回床上，勾唇一笑：“因为枕边风最易奏效。”  
王一博死死地盯着他，却没能从他神色之中看出半点被迫的情绪。  
肖战任他盯了半晌，大抵是嫌撑着身子手累，便不再与他僵持，掀开自己那一床被子钻进去也躺下了。  
帐子内安静了片刻，突然一阵窸窣的动静，王一博竟是钻到了肖战的被子里来，手脚缠到他身上。  
肖战无奈：“殿下又怎么了？”  
王一博趴在他耳边，声音听起来有点委屈：“那为何……这么多年枕边风，却没能说动你？”  
他像是并没有在等肖战回应些什么，自顾自地将嘴唇贴到肖战颊侧、颈侧、肩头，一路落下细密而珍重的吻。  
肖战有些僵硬，昨夜被太子撩拨了许久不见任何反应的身子此刻变得却格外敏感，仅这几个吻便叫他周身温度陡升，有些口干舌燥。  
可见这床帏之事，还是情字当先。  
王一博吻得十分小心，甚至还有商有量一般地问道：“再加一个条件，我想要你，可以吗？”  
肖战喘了口气：“殿下给我拒绝的余地了吗？”  
王一博弯起嘴唇：“与劲敌交手，任何余地都是致命的。这是战哥哥教我的。”  
肖战又是好气又是好笑，任他翻身跪起卡进自己两腿间，道：“只一点，别留痕迹。”  
“明白。偷情嘛，自然是不能叫人发现了。”王一博一边应着，一边片刻不耽误地去解他衣裤。  
两人之前的情事之中，肖战多是痛苦大于快意，像是吸取了教训一般，这一次王一博格外照顾他，探进一根手指，觉得太紧了便又退了出来，先去揉他的前端。  
这般体贴倒叫肖战十分招架不住，他双眼紧闭，用力抓着身下的布单，眉心微蹙，抿着唇极力按捺着呻吟。  
王一博十分周到地照顾着那物事，裹在宽大的手掌里从根部撸向头部，来回数次，又去揉根部鼓囊囊的两个小球。  
“舒服吗战哥哥？”王一博俯下身去吻他的唇，手又滑到头部，用拇指拨了拨最为敏感的那一处皮肉。  
“哈……”  
肖战整个人一阵颤栗，终于忍不住喘了一口气，下意识地去抓他握在自己下身上的手，却只是虚虚拢着，颇有些欲拒还迎的意思。  
王一博便引着他的手，一起上下动作，又问：“舒服吗？”  
肖战依旧是不说话，只是下意识地屈起一条腿，若有若无地挨在他腰侧，直蹭得王一博下身又硬了几分。  
他眸色黯了黯，手上添了几分力道，动作也突然加快。  
肖战只觉得快意直冲头顶，猝然睁大了眼，咬住下唇，将难耐的喟叹咽回喉咙里化作一声闷哼。  
终于泄在王一博手里后，肖战有片刻的失神，被自己咬出一圈牙印的嘴唇微微张开，随着进出的气流颤动着。  
于是王一博又俯下身来在他的唇上舔了舔，说：“别把自己咬伤了。”  
他借着肖战前端泄出的东西再一次探向后方，两指并拢在入口处按了按，伸入一个指节，一开一并，像是觉得还有余地，便将第三根手指也塞了进去。  
肖战似乎还在方才的快意中没能回过神来，就这么被王一博趁虚而入地往里开拓，突然不知是被碰到了什么地方，一阵麻酥酥的快感顺着脊背窜上来，后方反射性地一缩，才刚歇息了没多久的前端也又有抬头的趋势。  
两人皆是一愣。  
王一博眯了眯眼，试探一般，又在刚才那一处按了一下。  
这次他有意加了点力，便见得肖战腰身猛地一弹。  
王一博来了兴致，不住地在那一处又按又碾，直惹得肖战四肢都软在了床上，喘息声越来越重，又生怕自己漏了声，死死地咬着下唇。  
眼见扩张得差不多了，王一博扶着下身抵在穴口，又去纠缠他的唇，愣是将那一瓣下唇从他牙齿之间解救了出来，叼在嘴里，含糊不清地说：“嘴唇咬破了也是会被人看出端倪的。”  
他开始缓缓推进，肖战感觉胀得难受，可被他衔着下唇，只能咬着牙“嘶嘶”地倒吸凉气，偶尔从喉咙里发出一点声音，听起来像是在抽泣一般。  
王一博一阵不忍，把他拉进怀里，跪坐起来。  
他原是要哄人，却不料因着体位变化，肖战正好跨坐在了他身上，全身重量瞬间交付在那一处，竟是将他那尺寸颇为惊人的物事一下吞到了底。  
肖战感觉到整个人像是被劈开了一般，无力地张大了嘴，却在痛呼即将破口而出的一瞬想起两人这是在“偷情”，于是本能地双手缠紧了王一博的脊背，一口咬在了他肩上，眼泪唰地淌了一脸。  
“嘶。”王一博感到下身突然被柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹住，舒爽得一阵头皮发麻，一时间竟没觉到肩上的那一点痛意。  
肖战如同一个溺水的人抱着最后一块浮木一般用力箍着他的脊背，整个人都在发抖。  
王一博这才稍回过神来，也没挣开他，倒是在他光裸的脊背上抚了几下，侧头去吻他稍稍松散的头发：“对，咬我可以，我不怕人看到。”  
肖战却应声松了牙关，在被自己咬得直接见了血的那处轻轻舔舐，双手从他腋下挣脱出来，抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，转而又环到他肩上，借了点力想把身体里的东西吐出来些许。  
——自然又被王一博掐着腰填了回去。  
“嗯……”  
肖战发出一声轻吟，满头大汗，却还有心调笑：“殿下还真是……天赋异禀。”  
王一博眉头一跳：“你也会跟太子殿下说同样的话吗？”  
肖战只轻喘着笑了一声，并没有直接回应他。  
于是王一博便当他是默认，脸色变得很不好看，一只手探下去碰了碰被撑到极致的那一处入口：“战哥哥也很厉害。”  
微凉的指尖激得甬道一阵绞动，王一博托着他的臀开始一上一下地动作，肖战不敢叫出声，便只半倚着他不住地喘气。  
王一博被他湿热的气息烧得耳根发烫，身下动作也越来越快，思及此人也曾在他人胯上这般放荡，顶弄之中又带上了几分凶劲。  
肖战有些受不住，拧着眉又咬在了他肩上，被王一博揪着头发拉到面前，去吻他的唇——还要十分谨慎地惦记着不能留下痕迹。  
如此便叫王一博更气，掐住他用力一掼，同时挺腰往上，硕大的头部重重碾过那一奇特之处直直顶到了最深。  
这一下实在厉害，直把肖战撞得呼吸一滞，眼睫都跟着颤动，贝齿嗑在王一博唇上，一点腥味在两人唇舌交缠间蔓延开来。  
王一博却丝毫不介意，甚而吻得更深，身下动作也愈发勤恳，每一次都重重地碾过那一处。  
肖战被他干得一阵眼前发黑，终于被松开红肿的嘴唇时，忍不住轻声地告饶：“殿下轻些……”  
王一博正将一只手伸到他前端去抚慰，闻言很是不满地在他头部用力捏了一下：“叫我的名字。”  
肖战又是一抖，弓着背去躲，却被一把攥住要害，进也不是退也不是。  
王一博叼住他的耳垂轻轻地咬了咬，语气缓和了些许，又说了一遍：“叫我的名字，好不好？”  
肖战被他前后照拂，略有些低沉的嗓音就在耳畔，蹙着眉摇了摇头，不知是在拒绝他还是单纯耐不住这般汹涌的快意，他的声音被撞得断断续续：“轻、轻些……”  
王一博却恍若未闻，甚至存心要与他对着干一般身下、手上都更重更快。  
肖战舒爽得忍不住蜷起足趾，在被单上无力地踢蹬了几下，后面越咬越紧，几不可闻地道：“要……要去了……！”  
欲望的倾泻骤然被堵住，肖战整个人都梗了一下，撑着王一博的肩，泪眼婆娑地看向他。  
肖战生了一双很好看的眼睛，此时蒙着一层水光，涨得通红，实是惹人怜爱。  
王一博拇指堵着他前端头部的口，吻了吻他好看的眼睛：“我想听你唤我的名字，好吗？”  
肖战又是避而不答，直接自己动手要去挣开他。  
王一博在他碰到前用力按了一下他敏感的头部，埋在他身体里的东西也不老实地一顶，直惹得肖战又是一阵颤栗。  
“就叫一次，好不好？”王一博语气又诚恳又委屈，与手上不留余地的动作判若两人。  
肖战被他这两下子激得满脸是泪，咬牙切齿道：“你是在逼我？”  
王一博轻轻地摇头，吻上他的泪痕：“我是在求你。战哥哥，再叫一次我的名字好不好？就最后一次。我们已经一个多月没有见面了，我很怕以后也会越来越难见到你，也没有机会再听你叫我……”  
肖战缓缓地合上了眼。  
王一博蓦地闭了嘴，沉默片刻后，先松开了他，手上又动了一下帮他泄了出来，然后半抱着人放回床上：“对不起。”  
他垂着头，十分失落：“战哥哥，我不该逼你，你不要生气。”  
王一博与肖战朝夕相伴这许多年，深知他一旦不肯理人了，那便是生气了。  
他说完便打算把自己退出来，却突然被肖战四肢缠紧，后面拼命地绞紧。  
王一博眉头一抽，几乎是本能地掐住他，狠狠地撞进深处，也泄了出来。  
余韵中耳边突然落下极轻的一声：“一博……”  
王一博睁大了眼。  
他抱着肖战与自己拉开了一点距离看向他。肖战也在看他，目光温柔得有些不真切。

夜半烛光昏黄，总容易叫人卸下心防。  
——那么我也最后一次纵容自己。  
抛却身份，抛却使命。  
肆意地将你映在眼里，珍重地唤你的姓名。

最后一次。

-tbc-


End file.
